


Stories About Humans Having Sex With Monsters

by Lulu_Darling



Category: exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Female Human, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Drider/Human - Freeform, Elven/Human, Exophilia, F/M, Gangbang, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Bondage, Monster Boyfriend, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Tentacle Dick, Teratophilia, Vampire Sex, drider, monster/human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Darling/pseuds/Lulu_Darling
Summary: Just as the title states. There isn't enough teratophilia in this world, and I have a lot of fantasies and stories I need to write down. I will write more and would love suggestions <3Because some people have asked; I made a twitter regarding any upcoming stories I make and Teratophilia related content. https://twitter.com/_LuLuDarlingI will update this list when a new chapter comes out.Chapter 1: Alien/Female(Human) ReaderChapter 2: Vampire/Female(Human) ReaderChapter 3: Demon/Female(Human) NunReaderChapter 4: Elven God/Female(Human) ReaderChapter 5: Drider/Cocky Female(Human) Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Alien/Female(Human) Reader

Your skin and nightgown illuminated under the moon. A slight glowing white smoothed your flesh as you dipped your hands into the soft grass, letting your fingers run through the blades with ease. A contented sigh escaped your lips; letting yourself relax, you lay down--the grass tickling your neck and cheeks. Your eyes slowly close, basking in cool and quiet night. 

You were not far from your home. Your farm was just a couple miles away, and your grandparents were always home, tending to its holdings. You were glad they let you take your ritualistic walks every night. You were very capable and could hold your own, if needed be. However, you were no fool. You always took a hunting rifle with you, just in case an animal or unwelcomed person decided to entertain you--or themselves. 

Suddenly, a noise caught you off guard. It sounded like something had cut through the air. A strong wind promptly caused you to sit upright and reach for your rifle. “I would advise you to show yourself.” You said, speaking to nothing but the trees and open field ahead of you. With an annoyed grunt, you pushed yourself off of the ground and leaned on your hip for balance. Your finger nearly twitching towards the trigger, you could feel someone watching you.

“I said, show yourself.” Your voice wavered. If it was an animal, perhaps it was stalking you and preparing to leap when you least expect it. You thought it was strange how you did not hear any galloping or footsteps prior to your relaxation. You were usually very keen on keeping an eye out for yourself; especially when you are alone. A low clicking sound followed by gruff grunting emerged from the darkness. What matter of being was this? You could feel your body shake as a very tall, lean built, monster appeared before you. His skin was a shiny purple. Black dots decorated his flesh, making it look like he was covered in glitter. His hands were webbed and the moonlight enhanced the glistening texture that coated his fingers and palm. His lower torso had a long vertical slit where his crotch should be. A single, thick, and wet apandage slowly slithered out from inside himself. It was covered with its own lubricant, wiggling at the air; looking for attention. 

You slowly looked upwards from his crotch to his face. His eyes were human shaped, though it lacked color. They were completely black and soulless looking. The creature simply stared at you for a while, studying you. For a moment, you thought about shooting the monster. But it was obvious that you were extremely intimidated by the creature, and you weren’t sure if shooting it was the right thing to do. You were afraid he would hurt you--you were afraid he would kill you at any moment. “H...Hello.” You said softly, trying to break the suffocating fear that held its grip on you. The monster replied with a low gurgle. His arm raised to point at you, his hand motioning for you to come closer. The air felt cold as you couldn’t bring yourself to obey the creatures commands. The fear he instilled in you made you freeze in place. The alien slowly lowered his arm and he trudged his way towards you. His hands gripping your shoulders, he leaned down to smell your hair and skin. The grip he had on you made you gasp. Your eyes nearly bulging from their sockets, you accidentally dropped your rifle from the suddenness of his actions.  
Your shoulders were beginning to become wet from his slimy hands. This felt wrong, but…you had to admit you were curious about what he was doing, and what type of creature he was. When he finally let go of your shoulders, the lubricant stuck to his hand and stretched itself as he pulled away from you. You could feel his lower appendage rub itself against your nightgown, staining it with its own juices. 

Suddenly, the creature roughly pushed you onto the ground and hovered over you. You nearly screamed as your body impacted the earth. You looked up at him with a frightful expression. The alien hummed as if to shush me from making anymore noise. His webbed hand took a hold of your nightgown and ripped it down the middle. You yelped as the cold air hit your breasts, your nipples slowly perking up. Your face flushed as you instinctively tried to cover your breasts. The monster flipped you over, grabbing the torn fabric and cuffing your hands behind your back. For some reason, you could feel yourself becoming excited--and you cursed yourself for it. How could you be aroused by this? Why was your body betraying your mind? 

The alien flipped you back so that you were facing him again. He lowered his head and opened his mouth to reveal a very large and long tongue that oozed with salvia. He licked towards your neck, making you gasp and instinctively pull away from his touch. He, however, placed his hands back onto your shoulders, keeping you in place as he continued tasting your flesh. You stifle your moans as his tongue slides down from your neck to your chest. His long tongue wraps itself around your nipple, pulling it while he sucks feverently. 

This is something you have never felt before. Your face reddens as he licks your body expertly. You hadn’t even noticed that he let go the grip he had on your shoulders and started to grope you elsewhere. “Fuck!” You shouted as one of his webbed fingers slowly rubbed your wet folds. He responded in happy grunts when he saw you writhe underneath him. 

The monster sat up for a moment and lifted your legs over his shoulders. Since he was considerably bigger than you, you were nearly upside-down as he gripped your waist, holding you in place. His face was centimeters from your pussy. You could feel his hot breath as his tongue firmly stroked your clit. Your moans were high-pitched pleads as you pushed yourself against his mouth. It almost sounded like you were reciting a prayer over and over again, begging for salvation. He inserted his thick tongue into your pussy, sliding in and out at an impossible speed. Your cuffed hands pulled against the cloth restraint--your body shaking as you incoherently moan for the monster. His tongue expertly rubbed against your g-spot, his face covered with your sticky juices.

It wasn’t long before you finally released. Your body convulsed as you opened your mouth to scream but nothing came out; just breathy gasps and sharp inhales as you came down from your high. His squirmy dick was writhing and wriggling impatiently, wanting to be in something. The alien lowered himself until he was fully laying down. With his grip still on your hips, he lowered you from his face to his dick. Upon looking closer at his tentacle-like dick, you could see it had small bumpy ridges on both sides. You didn’t have enough time to make more observations as he buried his appendage deep inside of you, making you yelp. His own personal lubricant made it so that his cock could slide in and out of you with ease. The ridges of his dick massaged your walls pleasantly as he furiously pumped himself in and out of you like you were a fleshlight. Your moans continued to be incoherent as your eyes rolled up, enveloping yourself with pleasures you never thought possible. The alien groaned and grunted loudly as he moved in and out of you with speed. It seemed like he was doing this for hours. It might as well have been since you weren’t keeping track of time, all things considered. 

The creature slightly leans forward to suck on your exposed breasts, biting them and leaving marks that were certainly going to last for a few weeks. His movements became more erratic, the grip on your waist started to get a bit painful as he thursted upwards into you harshly, spilling his warm seed. This time, you finally did let out a scream as his cum slowly dripped down your legs. He didn’t pull out immediately, in fact, he let himself stay inside you, pumping more cum into your sore pussy. Once his dick finally left you, a flood of his seed, seeped out of your cunt and pooled onto the creatures stomach. His dick retracted itself back into his vertical slit, making himself look like a ken doll. 

You breathed heavily as you pulled against your restraints again. “Could you please untie my hands.” You begged. The alien nodded and simply reached his hands around to rip the cloth that held you bondaged. You rub your wrists to soothe them from the tight embrace it previously had. The monster had picked you up again and gently placed you onto the ground. Curiously, you watched him get up and leave. Your heart pounded from the absence. “Will I ever see you again?” You shouted into the darkness. You heard a grunt. You weren’t sure what that meant, but you hoped it meant that he would visit you again. 

It was silent for a while. For some reason, you still felt as if you were being watched. Was he still stalking you? Even after you had wild sex with him? You couldn’t help but giggle to yourself as you caressed your hand over your breasts. Moaning softly, you pinched your nipples in a very lewd way. “Please come back soon.” You softly purred, dipping a hand down to your cunt. His seed that was still inside of you, gushed, as you fingered yourself. You hoped that the monster would come out of his hiding once more and continue ravaging your body. 

Well, your prayer was answered. He came back. However, he brought several of his companions that looked like him, but were different shades of the same purple that he was. The aliens, grunting, walked over to you. One positioned himself in front of your quivering hole, as the other forced your mouth open, making you take his cock orally. The alien pounded into your pussy in a way that was pleasantly rough, his long tongue stroking your clit as he fucked you harshly. Your screams of pleasure were muffled by the other alien fucking your mouth, his seed spilling from your lips, which dribbled down your chin.

This gangbang lasted until sunrise. Your entire body was covered in their seed. They would converse with each other by clicking or grunting, and seemed happy that you lasted for as long as you did. The original alien that fucked you, picked you up and hurled you over his shoulder, like a potato sack. Your lust-filled mind came back to reality when you realized they were taking you somewhere. “Wh...where are you taking me?” You asked. None of them answered, only grunting while clicking their tongues.


	2. Vampire/Female(Human) Reader

Vampire/Reader

You had admired your master for a long time. After all, he took you in and taught you everything he knows. You were grateful he would show such kindness, especially since you were human. 

However, the trouble started when you began to dream. They were innocent, at first. Such as you and him sharing a hug, or taking a midnight stroll through his lavish gardens. But eventually, they turned more nefarious. You had dreams of him ravishing your body in those gardens, your frame pressed against the strong stone walls that had held that building up for centuries. Him grabbing and slapping your ass, asking you who you belonged to. Of course, you would always shout his name. 

Such a dream happened once more. You woke up with the familiar throbbing feeling in your cunt. A wetness dampened your underwear.You dipped your hand down to your core, rubbing your folds and feeling the sticky wetness. You gently rubbed your clit, moaning out your masters name as you finger yourself. You begin to imagine him between your thighs, his tongue lapping up your juices and telling you how much of a good girl you were. You let out a short, high pitched gasp as you came onto your fingers. 

You sighed loudly as you got out of bed, wiping your fingers on a clean handkerchief you had near your bedside. Swiftly, you put on your corset and bloomers. You hummed as you placed yourself inside your skirt and tightening it at the waist. Sudden footsteps outside your door made you halt. It couldn’t have been your master? He usually sleeps in considerably. You felt uneasy, anxiety building within your chest, you quickly grabbed a small dagger that you hid under your pillow. You gripped it tightly as you hid it behind your back, slowly making your way to the door you pushed it open, only to be met with your master. 

He smiled kindly at you, his fangs slightly peeking out from his lips, he tilted his head in confusion. “Is something the matter?” He asked, his eyes averting their gaze to what you were holding behind your back. “I...had the feeling I was being watched. I apologize.” You replied sheepishly. 

“Oh, no. You’re right, that was me watching you.” He replied sweetly, his grin beginning to grow wider. You blushed at his boldness, but shook your head of any inappropriate thoughts that followed. “You’re such a creep!” You exclaimed, stepping back into your room and slamming the door. You stood silent for a second, heart racing and legs shaking. He said...he was watching? Does that mean he saw you thrashing in your bed? You could feel yourself getting dizzy from anxiety. You were his apprentice…this was wrong. 

A few hours later you were studying at the grande library. A finger twirled around your hair as your legs dangled from the chair you sat on. Your book rested upon a large table that you would do most of your studying from. A stack of books were always near you, as you were too lazy to put them back on the shelf. Your master sat beside you, looking focused as he wrote something down. Though, he slowly raised his head to look over at what you’re reading. “I thought I had already gone over that with you?” He questioned, getting up to get a better look at the book you were studying. He positioned himself behind you, placing his arms beside you so that you were trapped between him and the table. “Have you forgotten our lesson already?” 

“I… just wanted a refresher.” You begrudgingly said, hiding your blushing face. “Is that so?” He smirked. He leaned down to the nape of your neck, smelling the blood through your skin. “It’s so hard to resist myself sometimes, I apologize.” 

Before you could ask him what he meant, he sunk his teeth into your neck, making you shriek. You always knew this sort of thing could happen. I mean, you are human. It would be naive to think he would spare you; after all, you were a walking temptation to him. Blood traveled down your neck towards the crease of your breasts. “N..No.” You whimpered, your chest heaving as he removed himself from your neck. A dark chuckled filled the room, slightly echoing, as he wiped his mouth. “I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I first met you.” 

Your neck was sore, and you were a little dizzy from the sudden blood loss. You wondered how much blood he actually took from you. “Why…?” You asked, as you covered your bite mark, blood staining your fingers. “I couldn’t help myself.” He retorted as he dragged you out of your chair and onto the table. “I saw you squirming in your bed, moaning for me as you pleasured yourself.” Your face burned a deep red. Your suspicions were correct, he had watched you. You did not say anything back, too embarrassed that your master saw you in such a state. “No need to be bashful.” He added, “You could have just asked me. It has been a long time since I’ve been with anyone, especially anyone as beautiful as you.” 

He lifted your petticoat, going underneath your dress, he pulled down your bloomers, and was face to face with your womanhood. “You’re already wet?” He said to himself, letting a finger be enveloped by your warmth. You gasped as your nails gripped the end of the table, trying to stifle any embarrassing sounds. He began to suck at your inner thigh, his fangs just barely scraping your flesh, tickling your thighs with anticipation. He grabbed your legs and pulled them more towards him, making you recoil back onto the table. “You’ve been such a naughty girl.” He hummed, his tongue tasting your cunt. You instinctively cover your mouth, hoping none of the servants come in on your rendezvous. His tongue was rough against your clit, he occasionally sucked on the small bud. “We...shouldn’t be doing this!” You whimpered, your chest heaving. “Why?” He questioned, humming into your pussy. “Be-because I’m your subordinate...and you’re a… well, you know.” 

“A vampire?” He answered as his fingers made a come-hither motion inside you. He stood up from underneath your skirt, his fingers still firmly inside you. You writhed under his touch, your face flushed with lust, you reached out, placing your hands on his face and forcing him down for a kiss. He smiled sweetly against your lips, letting you wantonly make out with him. With his free hand he expertly undid the strings of your corset, letting it lazily fall off your body. He then proceeded to grope your breast, suckling and lightly biting your nipple. You squealed against his touches, rocking your hips so that his fingers were forced to deepen themselves into your core. “Fuck me.” You begged, not caring how lewd or indecent you sounded. “Please, I need this.” 

You were usually not the type of person to be crude, so the vampire was slightly taken aback. He retracted his fingers from your pussy, a mischievous grin stretching his lips. “Well...if you’re going to beg, then I suppose I’ll have to give you what you want.” He pulled you off the table, turning you around so that your ass was facing him. “Lean against the table.” You did as you were told and let your upper body rest against the cold polished wood. He gave your ass a firm slap. You gasped, your nails scratching against the table as your legs shook. “You’re such a good human.” He whispered, his hand gently rubbing where he had struck you. “You listen so well, and you’re such a good apprentice…” He began rambling. “And even now, you’re underneath me, obeying my command.” His voice was soft and caring. He grabs your ass again, giving it a few more smacks, enjoying the red color that imprinted. 

From your lust-driven state, you could hear the rustling of clothes. Your master had undid his belt and was now stroking his cock against your wet folds. “I have always waited for this moment, little one.” He purred, as he slowly entered your core. He was bigger than you had expected. His cock stretched and filled every inch of your hole. “Please be gentle.” You whispered softly. The vampire nodded his head, slowly entering you, waiting for your reactions to continue any further. He gripped your hips as he pulled out slowly. He began to go faster, watching your reaction for any unpleasantness that you might express. Soon, he was pounding into you with a speed that was certainly unhuman. Your moans continued to get louder as he buried himself inside you, roughly rubbing against your g-spot feverishly. “Oh my--Fuck!” You breathed. You could feel your juices slide down your thighs, your eyes rolled up as he continued to abuse your cunt. 

“You’re such a good girl.” He mewled, the smacks of our skin echoed in the usually quiet library. “You’ll do anything I say, anything to make me happy.” He added. “Yes!” You responded wantonly. He smirked at your reply as he let one of his hands travel down your hip, to your clit, slowly rubbing it in circles. Suddenly you felt a familiar feeling between your thighs. You could feel yourself about to reach your peak. “Master...I--” You couldn’t finish, you had already came, shouting his name in the process. He, however, continued his ruthless abuse on your cunt. He chuckled deeply as your pussy convulsed around his dick. Your body shook from the intensity of it all. “I, myself, and getting pretty close as-well.” He grunted. “Cum in me.” You begged, stroking your breasts as he pounded into you. 

He let out a growl as he spilled his seed inside of you. You gasped when he pulled his dick out of your needy pussy, your legs twitching at the sensation. Most of his cum fell onto the ground, dripping from your cunt. The vampire raised his hand to pet your head, kissing your neck, and telling you how well you did. 

“I’ll prepare a warm bath for you.”


	3. Demon/Female(Human) Nun

Demon/Nun Reader

Your eyes lazily shifted left to right, reading the scripture absentmindedly. You decided to take your readings a bit more seriously, trying to read and pray at least several hours a day. You heard the other nuns in the cloister, gossip about how others, priests included, started disappearing. There were rumors of demons plaguing villages, dreams, and even disguising themselves as people in need, only to viciously attack their prey. Fear made the villagers angry. They started to lash out towards their fellow man, and even some people of the church. 

You, personally, thought it was a random serial killer, crazed with bloodlust, not some demon. Of course, being a religious woman, you believed in demons, however, you had been told that they are erratic, unintelligent, and sloppy. These attacks on the villagers and your fellow missionaries, seemed planned and concise. Besides, it wasn’t a pleasant thought to consider an actual demon living amongst regular people, you would rather convince yourself of a crazed killer than an immortal and immoral monster. You pull your headdress off, letting your fingers run through your hair as you massage your scalp. You groaned, eyes half-lidded with annoyance. You slump into your chair, leaning against the back so that you tilted yourself back and forth. It was late, your brothers and sisters have already gone to sleep. You thought, for a moment, that perhaps you should too; but your mind was too preoccupied with anxiety, you would end up awake anyways. Perhaps a midnight stroll through the church gardens would ease your troubled mind? You got up, leaving your headdress behind, since no one would be awake to see you anyways. 

As soon as you walked outside, your body reacted to the sudden change in temperature. Goose pimples covering your arms, you hugged yourself to keep warm. It wasn’t uncomfortably cold, just a bit chilly. You sat down on one of the stone benches that circled around a beautiful apple tree. You held onto your rosary tightly, murmuring a simple hymn as you rocked back and forth. 

You heard a sound that immediately took you out of your trance. “Well, hello there.” A deep voice bellowed. You didn’t dare to look up, but you knew something was crouching on one of the tree branches, looking down at you. You remained silent, your body shaking as you could hear him chuckling darkly. “Scared already? And I haven’t even done anything yet.” The voice spoke once more. He jumped from out of the tree, making a loud thud as he hit the ground. Slowly walking towards you, his hand gripped your chin, forcing you to look up at him. You gasped as you saw the creatures face. His skin was a dark burgundy red, eyes obsidian black, long and sharp horn protruded from his skull. You slowly look down the rest of his body. He was quite muscular, his nails poked your cheeks, nearly making them bleed. “What…” You whispered, unable to say anymore. His eyelids lowered into a contented expression. “Like what you see?” He purred. His eyes shifted downwards and upwards, checking himself out. The demon wasn’t wearing any clothes, his genitals were in plain sight. You would blush if you weren’t so terrified. “Get your hands off of me!” You cried, trying to push the demon away, but he was a lot sturdier than you had expected. “Oh, I plan to keep my hands all over your body.” The demon grinned. “I just love to fuck the extra prudey ones, they’re just so much more fun!” His voice cackled. He gripped your chin tighter, making you wince as he pulled your face closer to his. “It’s a funny thing…” He began to say, “The prudey ones are a lot more...repressed. They usually scream the loudest and beg for seconds.”

“You’re horrible!” You seethed between your teeth, trying to pull away from his grip. The demon's eyes lowered to the rosary you were holding. A wicked and long grin stretched his lips, as he pressed you against the apple tree, the bark scratching your face. He held your hands behind your back as he wrapped the rosary around your wrists tightly. You struggled to break free as you used your entire strength to break your bindings. He grasped your head, forcing you onto your knees. You were faced with his flaccid cock. “You know what to do, sister.” The demon sighed, tugging at his dick and rubbing it against your face. You wanted to rub your legs together, for some reason you were becoming aroused by his bold dominance. For a moment, you were afraid that someone would wake up and see this immoral act, and banish you from the church. But that thought quickly left as soon as it came.

Regardless, you hesitantly followed the demons orders. You licked the thick tip, slowly wrapping your mouth around his cock. It was pretty big even flaccid. The demon let out a pleasurable sigh as he gripped your head tighter, forcing you to take more of his cock. You moaned against it, trying to regulate your breathing as he fucked your mouth. He gyrated his hip quickly, making you gag. “Cloistered people are always the biggest sluts.” The creature bellowed as he continued to thrust into your mouth. You were making the most lewd sounds, choking and moaning against his dick, you looked up at the monster with faux innocence. You sucked as he continued to pound into your mouth, trying to take in all of him. The quicker he gets his release, the quicker he’ll leave...hopefully. 

He finally came into your mouth. He held your head in place, making you take all of his seed. Though, some did dribble down your chin. You gasped for air as he finally took himself out of your mouth, coughing as his cum stayed in your throat. “You have some skill, you should try employing yourself at a local brothel. I’m sure you’d be popular there.” The demon laughed as he gently patted your hair. “You’ve had your fix, now untie me and leave.” You glared, your face reddening at his humiliating speech. “Hmm, yes, well, some of my friends are here. And it would be impolite of me to not let them have their way with you as well.” The creature stated a matter-of-factly.

What was he talking about? You lifted your head up to see several other demons, perched on the church walls, looking down at you eagerly. They made their way to you, ripping off your habit while touching you indecently. The original demon that had his way with you, stood back as he watched his ‘friends’ grope your breasts and teasingly lick your cunt. Once of the demons long tongue pressed against your clit, roughly sucking as he spread open your ass, occasionally rimming you. You couldn’t hold back your moans as the demon was slurping at your pussy. Two groped and licked at your nipples, pulling them roughly, but pleasurably. “Look at this slut.” One of the demons said, the others laughing wickedly. Another demon positioned himself in front of your mouth again, his cock already hard. You opened your mouth for him, allowing him to facefuck you. The demons continued to humiliate you verbally as they had their way with you. Some of them were harsh, calling you a whore and other such names, while others were complementing on your tight pussy or how your breasts jiggled when they pounded it you. You jerked off the two demons that were tending to your breasts, letting your hands focus on the tips of their cock, your hand glistening with their precum. The final demon that was eating you out, pummeled into you as if he was a wild animal in heat. You secretly loved that you were being toyed with, pounded into like a common whore, and used as nothing more but a cocksleeve. Once the demon finished inside your mouth or pussy, another lined up to fill the empty space. You weren’t keeping track of how many ravaged you in those gardens, but they continued their abuse on your mouth and cunt until the sunrise. 

You were left there, ass in there air, hands behind your back, both your mouth and cunt, dripping with thick cum. You were too tired and sore to walk back to your room. It wasn’t until another nun found you, helped you get cleaned, and walked you back to your room. The nun had promised to never tell a soul what she saw; she was probably too afraid to even retell the horrifying image of you, wanton and needy.


	4. Elven God/Human Reader

Elven God/Human Reader

It was strange…The last thing you remember was going to bed, and all of a sudden you were rudely woken up by a tall Elven man. “We ‘ound ‘is one by the shore, sire.” The man dragged your body towards the deity, which was promptly dropped onto the golden marble floors, where a trail of stairs led to his throne. The Elvan deity was definitely a sight for sore eyes. His skin was sun-kissed; it almost seemed to glow. His silver eyes lowered their gaze to you, giving you his full attention. 

“A human?” Murmured the ruler. “We haven’t seen those in thousands of years…” The elven servants whispered amongst themselves. You suddenly became aware that everyone in this room was significantly taller than you. You were unsure if you should speak or not… something told you it didn’t seem safe; atleast not yet. “Bathe and prepare her for my chambers at once.” The deity spoke, his lips slowly turned upwards into a small smile. You felt your body lift as the guards gently picked you up and directed you to follow. As you were walking away, you turned to look back, peering at the god before leaving. You noticed he was looking at you aswell, his incandescent eyes looked back at you with smug eagerness. 

“Where am I?” You spoke softly, as if talking too loud would garner punishment or reprimand. The guards did not reply, perhaps they did not hear you? Or maybe they ignored you, unsure if they were allowed to speak freely to a human. The silence made your mind race with paranoia. You were hoping some conversation would distract the intruding thoughts that plagued your mind. You were sure you were going to either die, or be tortured. Most likely both. You abruptly stopped walking as one of the guards opened a door and motioned you to enter. Several beautiful, tall, Elven women were preparing a bath for you. 

The door closed behind you as the women stripped you from your night clothes. They began to scrub your body with oils and lotion that made your skin ridiculously soft. You were obviously embarrassed but… if you were to die, this would definitely make it worth it. Once they were done scrubbing and rinsing the oils and soap out of your hair, they brought a towel and began to pat you down dry. 

“Put this on, it’s His favorite.” One of the servants said, handing you a see-through lace, babydoll lingerie. You audibly gasped. “I...can’t wear this!” You blushed, hands slightly shaking from the thought. “You have no choices here. I will not ask you again.” 

To be frank, these women could beat your ass, so perhaps it would be beneficial for you to obey. You heaved as you put on the lingerie, your nipples peaking against the transparent cloth. Another servant brought you a white robe to cover your body as you entered the hallway again. “Only He can see you like this. Others will...be tempted to ravish you in this state.” The servant whispered, making sure to walk infront of you. “Why am I wearing this?” You asked, looking up at the woman. This seemed to humor the woman as she chuckled softly at your question. “They say that humans are dense but I didn’t believe they could be this naive.” You looked at her puzzled, unsure of how to respond. 

“He’s going to make you his concubine.” 

“What?!” You harshly whispered. “Oh, we’re here.” The servant smiled sweetly as she opened two large marble doors. You saw the God from earlier, laying on a grand bed, beckoning you to come hither. The door closed behind you loudly, making you jump. “Anxious?” He spoke as he sat up from his bedding. He was completely naked. You tried to look elsewhere but your eyes remained on his genitals; they were… impressive. “You are so small.” He spoke, his voice was gentle and inviting. Even though he was bare, you didn’t feel unsafe. In fact, you were quite excited. Tan hands placed themselves upon your cloak, gently taking it off of your body. You could hear a low growl as he saw you, “Delicious.” 

The deity picked you up and placed you on his shoulders, so that your pussy was infront of his face. You yelped as your back was pressed against the cold marble doors. He eagerly licked your cunt, your legs instinctively wrapped around his neck and head, locking them in place so that he was pressed against your wanton wetness. Your hands gripped his white locks while his tongue expertly circled around your clit, sucking roughly every so often. His hands gripped your hips so that you wouldn’t fall or slip from his grasp. “Were you expecting this, I wonder.” The Elven man spoke, licking his lips, savoring your nectar. He began to move you away from the door and placed you onto his silky sheets. You noticed that rope was on all four corners of his bed. He tied your hands and legs to each corner, spreading you out. You, quite literally, couldn’t move. His fingers slide between your wet folds, slowly going in and out of you, curling against your walls, looking for that certain spot that made your cheeks flush and chest rise. “You look so pretty, human.” He softly said, lowering his body so that he was at your cunt once more. His tongue rolled against your swollen clit, his fingers now quickening their pace. You tried to writhe in pleasure but your restraints made it so that you could only tremble. Your moans filled the large room, slightly echoing. “I have never bedded a human before. When I saw you, I knew...I must make you mine.”   
You couldn’t make a coherent response as his expert tongue and fingers made you addicted to his touch. “Fuck me!” You gasped as you came onto his fingers, your body quivering as your chest heaved. The god was slightly taken aback, “Oh, I didn’t know you were this sensitive.” He mewled as he licked your essence from his fingers. “I’ll make you bare my children.” The deity smirked as he slowly entered himself inside you. You sharply inhale as you feel him stretch inside you. He was considerate. The Elven man studied your facial expression and made note if you were in pain at all. However, you were still sensitive from your previous orgasm, his dick rubbing against your walls felt like electricity. “Faster.” You ordered. The God mischievously grinned as he obeyed your command, thrusting himself deep inside your core. Your hands ball into a fist, nails digging in your palm as you felt him continuously rub against your g-spot. 

Breathy moans filled the air, you wished you could thrust against him, you wished you could wrap your legs around his waist and fill yourself with his cock. He grabbed your waist, pounding himself into your wet cunt. He grunted obscenities, looking at your breasts as they jiggled in your babydoll dress. One hand left your waist to pull down the lingerie, letting your breasts freely bounce. His hand gripped your breasts, squeezing it lightly as he leaned down to suck on the bud, whilst still pounding into your pussy. “I’m gonna cum.” He laughed, almost as if to warn you. With a few final thrusts, he came inside you, his hot seed filling your cunt. The deity slowly pulled himself out, cum oozing out of your pussy. 

He untied you, helping you sit up. You spread your legs, looking at the semen that was dripping out of you. You bashfully look back up at the God. He smiles sweetly at you, patting your head. “You did such a good job, pet.” You blushed as you looked back down towards his dick. You reached out and gave it a few strokes, trying to bring it back to life. “Fuck my mouth.” You said, your cheeks reddening. His eyes widen at your boldness, though, he complies and crosses his legs, letting you have full access. You lick his tip, sucking as you stroke his shaft. Your hands gently massage his balls as you bob your head up and down his dick. The God curses, his hands resting on your head, pushing your down further on his shaft. You press your breasts together, making them stroke him as you focus on the tip. Your tongue roughly licked the slit, making his precum smear against your lips and drip down his cock. He grunts as he suddenly grabs your head and violently cums into your mouth. You nearly choke, but you loved the feeling of him using you. Cum drips down the side of your mouth, you smile as you wipe away the access. 

“You truly are something, human.” The Elven God grinned, lovingly rubbing his thumb against your cheek.


	5. Drider/Cocky Reader

Drider/Cocky Reader

You were a world renown adventurer; admired and respected by men and women of all races. That be it an Elf, Dwarf, Halfling, Tiefling, Drow--your name was held in high regard. You currently rested at a human village, drinking their ale and sleeping at their inn. You had just finished slaying the goblins that plagued a nearby town, and were excited to finally rest. However, a messenger arrived with a note, explaining that the priest of the village asked to speak with you immediately. You rubbed your face in exhaustion, sighing as you got up, you made sure your sword’s hilt rested upon your hip. You lazily followed the messenger to their church, where the priest was waiting eagerly for you. 

“Hello, I’ve heard many great things about you!” The priest exclaimed as he shook your hand. 

“Hmm, yes.” You smirk arrogantly. Your eyes half-lidded, as if to look down upon the man. 

“Well... to the point then.” The priest began, finding your presence a bit awkward. “There is a Drow--well, actually a Drider that has claimed territory over our forest. We have sent many soldiers there, but they never come back. We need that forest for trade. The only other way for us to exchange goods is by sea...and that...can take months.”

You nodded your head at your fellow human’s woes. “What’s in it for me?” You asked, placing your hands on your hips, slightly leaning on one side for comfort.

“We’ll pay you a handsome sum. How does thirty gold sound?” 

“Make it fifty and we have a deal.” You reply, a sly and confident smile stretched your lips. “You thief!” The priest gasped as he clutched his torso, grabbing a fist full of his cassock. His brows furrowed, but inevitably relented. “Alright… have it your way.” 

“I always do.” You stated. “However, I do require a downpayment. Let’s say you give me half, and once I’m done, I’ll collect the other half and be on my way, hmm? How does that sound?” Your voice was smooth and intimidating. Whilst your eyes peered upwards at the man, your hand made its way to the handle of your sword, making sure the clergyman understood your veiled threat. “Fine.” He seethed, practically throwing the pouch of money at you. “But you leave to kill it, now.” You shrug your shoulders as you tied the pouch of gold to your waist belt (not before counting it, of course.) You march back outside, where people came to admire your presence; ogling and spreading positive (but outlandish) gossip. 

Your bag of coins jingled as you made your way through the forest. For some reason, it was musky and the fog made it hard to see even the trees that were in front of you. You grabbed your sword, pulling it out of its sheath while stealthy walking, making sure to make as little sound as possible. Sounds of scurrying left you cautious. It sounded as if it was all around you, purposefully trying to confuse you. “Come out and fight, coward.” You taunt as you swung your sword at the air. You found yourself facing another problem. Everytime you breathed, it felt as if something was lulling you to sleep. You had figured that the fog was because of some curse the Drider put around the forest to keep people out, but you soon realize that it was to put people to sleep so he could feed on them later. You frowned as you leaned against a tree, legs slowly giving out as you felt yourself choke on the intoxicating air. Your vision became blurry; and before you left consciousness, you saw something crawl in front of you, wrapping you in something warm and sticky. 

______________________________

You awoke to the sound of a fire cackling. The first thing you tried to do was move your legs, but it was wrapped in a thick coating of sticky web. Your back hurt from leaning against the cold cavern wall. Looking around, you noticed something was amiss. “My sword?!” You spat in confusion. The Driders ears perked up as he saw you struggle and shout. “Hello human.” The monster spoke kindly. 

“Where the fuck is my sword?!” 

“Oh...hells, I have no idea. You probably dropped it before you slept.” 

“You mean before you poisoned me!” You shriek. The Drider tsk’d at your behavior. “Now, now, no reason to be so haughty. After all, I took you in, kept you warm. You do know that spiders hate fire, and I made you one!” 

“Release me at once! We fight like men.” 

The Drider gave a mischievous smile. “But you are no man.” He said lowly, his eight eyes squint, confronting your gaze. You felt… insecure. His words sound perverse and genuine. For a moment you were speechless. Your mouth opened but you thought of no words that could accurately describe how you felt. You observe his body more closely. Torso and up, he was Drow. Below, he was a huge arachnid. His legs were long and had sharp edges along the sides. “What do you want from me?” You softly spoke.

“I know of you.” The Drider said, ignoring your question. “You are the famous human that has killed many creatures. Out-smarted the wittiest of monsters. And yet--” He slowly walked towards you, leaning down to grasp your chin, forcing you to look up at him. “I’ve caught you in my web, haven’t I?” He gave your forehead a light kiss, making you cringe. 

“Today is your lucky day, human.” His hand let go of your chin, making their way down to your wrapped up body. “I’ll let you live, but you have to bare my children. You see, I am in heat. And I need someone to take my seed and pop out some eggs for me.” 

“Hmm...is that all?” You asked as you forced a grin. Though, truthfully you were terrified. The Drider was shocked! He hadn’t expected you to… be so… content about it. “Hmph, to be honest, I was looking forward to your cries and pleas of mercy.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t underestimate me.” You respond, your voice slightly shaking. You had a plan, however. Once he undid your bindings, you would grab a log that was currently burning from the fire, and strike him across the face. That should give you some free-time to at least escape the cavern. Once outside, you would cover your mouth and nose, running as fast as your legs could carry you. Perhaps then, you had a chance of escape.

The Drider looked at you with confusion, one of his legs tapped the ground in annoyance. “Well… there’s no point in waiting.” He tore the webbing off your upper chest, your breast slightly bouncing as he skipped your mid torso and arms, making his way to your legs and lower abdomen. You had noticed your clothes were missing as he continued to peel off the webbed bindings. You were so warm in the cocoon that it never crossed your mind that he had taken your clothes off. Your face reddened with embarrassment as he had full view of your cunt. For some reason, he left your arms and stomach still wrapped. With all your might, you tried to push against the bindings, but it was all in vain. There goes your plans of escape. 

“It has been some time… I’m very excited.” The Drider sounded greedy with need. “I’m so happy you decided to lay with me so willingly.” He said, nearly purring at the thought. You gasped as you saw an appendage appear just below his stomach, coming out from inside his body. It looked strange. It was long, thick… dark purple… maybe also a little grey? It oozed a diluted black substance that dripped onto your legs. 

He squeezed your breasts roughly, making you gasp. He rubbed his dick against your pussy, letting the liquids coat your folds. “Here’s an interesting fact.” The monster began to say. “Our cum is a natural aphrodisiac. Meaning, it forces you to relax, which would be most beneficial for you, human.” The Drider slowly pushed himself inside you, watching your reaction. Your cheeks screamed with color. For some reason, your body leaned against his, opening your legs wider, as to invite more of him. His cock was big, you should be yelping in pain...but all you felt was electrifying pleasure. You cursed softly as he began to ram into you. Your moans were loud as they echoed inside the cavern. His hand traveled down from your breast, stopping to massage your clit. He pressed his thumb down and began rubbing in circles. Your mind was hazed, unable to speak coherently other than profanities. 

“Imagine people seeing you now. Taking Drow cock. Their beloved Hero, wanton and begging for more.” His speed was unimaginable, it was nothing you had experienced before. Your cunt was hot and wet, aching and weeping for more. And more you received. You felt a gush of warm liquid expel into your core. He stood still, for a moment. He let himself be buried inside you, making sure you take his seed. You sigh pleasantly as he slowly retracted himself from your dripping quim. He released your arms and stomach from the webbed cocoon after he finished. Still a bit delirious from your pleasure induced episode, you looked down to notice your stomach had a noticeable bulge. 

“You won’t give birth for another day or two. But fret not, I will be there to assist you.” You just nodded absentmindedly, your cunt still throbbing and pulsating, wanting more. You look up at his eyes as you spread your folds out, “More.” You demanded, cum still leaking from your hole.

“Well… how can I refuse?” The Drider grinned as he positioned himself in front of you again, ravaging your body until you couldn’t take it any longer.


End file.
